


Red Is My Favorite Color…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Red Is My Favorite Color, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin can’t get home to Brian fast enough…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is My Favorite Color…

Title: Red Is My Favorite Color…  
Story Type: AU, Drabble  
Rating: NC17…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Justin can’t get home to Brian fast enough… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

 

**Red Is My Favorite Color**

I’m getting off the plane, eagerly anticipating being reunited with Brian. I’ve been gone for a week. A week without my man, and it’s killing me. I miss his lips, his touch, his scent and that thrill I get in the pit of my stomach when I see him from across the room. I look up and see him. I guess that thrill is a little lower this time. I run and jump into his arms!

Damn, he looks good in red!

The End…


End file.
